gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Back Alley Brawl
Back Alley Brawl is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City given to protagonist Tommy Vercetti by lawyer Ken Rosenberg from his office in Washington Beach, Vice City. Mission Rosenberg wants Tommy to find out more information about the ambushed drug deal. Rosenberg tells Tommy to meet Kent Paul, the biggest rumor guy in the city, at the Malibu Club, where he can usually be found. Tommy meets Kent Paul, who tells Tommy about part-time chef and hitman Leo Teal, who's "been looking real pleased with himself lately". Tommy goes to an alley in Ocean Beach and beats Teal to death when he refuses to give him any information. Lance Vance then shows up and states that he too wants to find out about the deal, with his brother killed in the ambush. Three more chefs come outside and begin to chase Tommy and Lance, who go to Lance's white Infernus. Lance has Tommy drive to the Ammu-Nation store to show him where to get weapons, before returning to the Ocean View Hotel. Tommy gets out of the car with Lance saying he'll be watching Tommy, before he drives off. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the Malibu Club and find Kent Paul *Go and find the chef on Ocean Drive *Beat up the chef *Pick up his cell phone *Follow Lance *Get in Lance's car *Go to Ammu-Nation *Drive back to the hotel Trivia *The song that can be heard playing in the background during the Malibu Club cutscene is "(Keep Feeling) Fascination" by The Human League. The song is also featured on the in-game radio station Wave 103. The song isn't played inside the Malibu Club during normal gameplay. *Even if the player runs over or shoots Teal, Tommy will still express exertion in the following cutscene. *It is possible to skip the cutscene where Tommy talks to Leo by running him over. *If the "Ladies Man" cheat is activated during the mission; the chef's will follow you but won't attack you, however there is a glitch during the cutscene where Lance drops you off outside the Ocean View Hotel, which will show Lance being ran over by his Infernus; the cutscene will run as normal but the mission will definitely have failed. *If the player waits until Leo's friends shows up and gun them all down, he will get at least one, if not two wanted stars. However, this can be easily wiped out by getting the bribe star near where Leo is killed. However, fighting barehanded or with a melee weapon will not earn any stars, unless the fight takes place in front of a cop. * In this mission, Kent Paul calls Rosenberg "a bonkers Ambulance chaser". Ironically, the next game in the series, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, has a mission called Intensive Care where the player is required to chase three Ambulances for Ken Rosenberg. Post Mission Phone Call *'Shark's Leader:' Hey Leo, I think we have buyer for Diaz's merchandise. You've gotta give them a ring man, set up the deal, you know? *'Tommy Vercetti': Where are you now? *'Shark's Leader': You okay Leo? You sound kinda different. *'Tommy Vercetti': Just tell me where you are! *'Shark's Leader': Who the hell is this? Put Leo on man! *'Tommy Vercetti': Leo's gone away for a while, he left me in charge. *'Shark's Leader': Screw you, man! See also *Mission walkthrough Gallery BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC5.jpg|Tommy Vercetti meeting Leo Teal. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC2.jpg|Lance Vance forming an alliance with Tommy Vercetti. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC3.jpg|Three chefs about to attack Tommy Vercetti and Lance Vance. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC4.jpg|Lance Vance about to drive away to find out more about the ambushed drug deal. BackAlleyBrawl-GTAVC6.jpg|Lance Vance and Tommy Vercetti arriving at the Ocean View Hotel. es:Pelea en el callejón trasero de:Dunkle Gassen Video Walkthrough Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City